The World is Mine!
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: The number one princess in the whole entire world... You know by heart how to treat me like that... Isn't that right?


**A/N: I watched Rin's ver. of World is Mine. The short version of the vid. DX There's no long version for the vid. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX This one (Youtube):**

/watch?v=LDZVDLX3J4E

**Disclaimer: **Of course not! :3 But I wish...

* * *

><p><em>The number one princess in the whole entire world<em>

_You know by heart how to treat me like that..._

_Isn't that right?_

* * *

><p>Rin frowned. How would she get his attention? And or even better, make him be her own personal slave... and maybe more...<p>

_This sucks,_ Rin thought. All she needed was something... Ah! She then tied her hair to two small pigtails.

* * *

><p><em>First, you should notice when I change my hairstyle<em>

* * *

><p>"Len! Get over here! Lookie, lookie!" She yelled. Soon she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Len entered the room.<p>

"Yes...?" He answered.

"Lookie!" Rin pointed to her small mirror, which held her reflection. She hoped Len noticed the new hairstyle.

And sure enough, he did. He looked surprised (not in a really good way) and sighed.

"Its... nice I guess?"

* * *

><p><em>And second, help me chose my shoes, okay?<em>

* * *

><p>"Len, should I wear my flats or my boots?" Rin asked Len as she held up a flat and a boot.<p>

"Wear your yellow heels..." He said.

"That wasn't one of the choices..." Rin pouted. Len shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Three, even if I talk to much, you can't tell me to shut up!<em>

* * *

><p>"I am so awesome~! Yeah~" Rin happily sang. "...OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY G-"<p>

"Shut up please." Len was annoyed at her repeat-ness.

She hit him. And quite hard. "You shut up."

* * *

><p><em>If you understand, then say so in one word. "I like you."*<em>

_Now, that's not saying anything to selfish_

* * *

><p>"Len, if you really understand me, say "I like you"! Please?" Rin cried. Len looked at her like she was crazy. He stared. Rin gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaaase?"<p>

Len frowned and looked away, a small tint of red crawling onto his face. He sighed. "Fine... I... Like... You..." His frown grew larger, as for Rin, a look of surprise came onto her face for a second, then her smile grew like crazy.

"Yay!" She yelled. Then she smirked.

* * *

><p><em>And as a challenge, try holding like a princess next!<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, carry me like princess!" Rin pointed her finger to the air. Len gave a blank stare like he always did when he was about to say no.<p>

"Uhhh...no thanks."

_Awww, man..._ Rin though.

* * *

><p><em>The number one princess in the whole entire world<em>

_In your eyes, hey, hey, I am really there?_

_Together, we are one_

_If you ever try to go away, I'll be mad, alright?_

_I'll flatten you!_

* * *

><p><em>"What? A flaw in me? You have more!" <em>Rin pointed out. _"Like that day you were ready to fight... Doing those reckless things..." _Rin recalled the moment when she accidentally made a dude angry, and Len stood up for her. But then the police came and broke up the fight before it happened. Rin felt bad now.

_"Stop!" _Rin shouted. Len just finished his shower then.

"Stop what?" Len asked, but then he saw the look on Rin's face and said, "Hmm... I guess Rin worries for Len not to get hurt..." He suppressed a couple of chuckles.

_"I-I'm not worrying! It's nothing like that!" _Rin felt anger rise inside of her, while her cheeks started to burn up, so she threw the T.V. remote at Len's face, wishing it'd hit him. _"Do you understand?"_

And it did. In his cheek.

* * *

><p>After, Rin went shopping with Len, well, more like she threatened him to go, so he had no choice. But, as Rin tripped, she felt tears growing at the edge of her eyes. Tripping hurts sometimes, so what you expect?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't care about you being a knight and all... Just watch me<em>

* * *

><p>Len held out his hand for Rin, and she took it, however what made her angry was when she saw two girls staring at Len as they walked past.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I won't say "Don't look at other girls!"<em>

_But our hands, I want to keep them joined!_

_..._

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_You know by heart how to treat me like that..._

_Isn't that right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't know what to put at the end. It was a short vid, so yeah. ^.^"**

* = In Japanese "suki" or "I like you" are considered 1 word.


End file.
